


5 Times Dan Tried To Sneakily Get Phil To Play With His Hair and The 1 Time He Didn't Have To Be Sneaky At All

by xlogophile



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, dan is not good at planning, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/pseuds/xlogophile
Summary: "Imagine Person A of your OTP loves having their hair played with, and Person B is an avid reader. Person A often goes up to person B while they’re reading and cuddles them, and person B idly messes with their hair while they read, only pausing to turn a page of their book."Ha, Dan wishes that's what this story looked like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a 5+1 style fic... so here it is I guess?  
> The prompt was found at http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ but then i decided to put my own spin on it.
> 
> Once again big thanks to [JungleJelly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly) because this fic was even worse than the previous one when it comes to gramatical errors.. Sorry you had to go through that horror xD

At first Dan didn’t even realise that having his hair played with had become something he was looking forward to. Sure, it was nice, most people enjoyed it, but it was never anything  _ special _ . Until him curling up in Phil’s lap with his phone when the other boy was reading became a sort of ritual and he started to get irritated at Phil’s hands just grazing his hair when he was turning a page, but never actually staying in Dan’s hair for longer than a millisecond. 

At first it was just a silent voice in the back of his head saying that it would be nice if Phil decided to play with his hair for a moment. Nothing weird, it’s something nice and he saw an opportunity that wasn’t used. 

Then he started to  _ accidentally _ move his head so that it kept poking Phil’s hand, as if to provoke him into holding his head down. When this brought no results, he started to wonder how else he could make Phil play with his hair. 

His first idea was to come down into the lounge with his hair still a little bit damp from the shower. It should get uncomfortable after some time and then Phil would need to do something about it. The plan seemed perfect, except for the part where it didn’t work. Who knew that Phil would just take a pillow and put it in his lap for Dan to put his head on?

The next idea was admittedly rather stupid — putting glitter in his hair might have been risky. Because getting rid of it is hard enough when it gets there on accident, but when you purposefully put it there it’s practically impossible to get everything out. Still, he thought that despite the amount of effort needed to get all the glitter out, it will be worth it. But he changed his mind when he walked downstairs meaning to ask Phil to help him get rid of the glitter, and saw his flatmate putting on his shoes and coat.

“Sorry, I’m meeting with Martyn today. You’re gonna have to deal with it yourself.” Phil smiled apologetically and ruffled Dan’s hair, laughing quietly at the rain of glitter falling to their hallway floor. 

After this attempt Dan decided to plan something that wouldn’t be that difficult to deal with, should the plan not work out the way he wanted. 

That’s why his next plan was pancake batter. It’d be easy enough to get rid of on his own, but not so easy that asking Phil for help would make no sense. And it seemed to work out fine — Phil dragged Dan to the bathroom and told him to lean over the bathtub so he could wash off the drying pancake batter. The only issue was that the showerhead was enough to get rid of it, without Phil ever touching his hair. 

The next attempt wasn’t even an attempt, it was actually a complete accident, but Dan decided that the universe was clearly on his side when he somehow got a piece of chewing gum stuck to his hair. So he knocked on Phil’ room’s door with a sheepish expression. 

“So… I might need some help,” Dan said and pointed at his hair. Phil stared for a second and then started laughing, leaning on a door frame for support. 

“How on earth did you manage to do that?” 

“I have no idea and don’t you dare tell anyone about it.”

Unluckily for Dan, getting a chewing gum out of his hair didn’t involve anything close to Phil playing with it. The little contact that did happen was too painful to be actually enjoyable, and then it was just holding an ice pack against his head for half an hour.

For his next idea, he would forever be grateful to a fan on Twitter that wondered how many hair ties they could put in each other’s hair during Phil Is Not On Fire. He insisted so much that Phil actually agreed to go to a small shop nearby to buy a giant pack of hair ties, while Dan was grinning like a madman, thinking about the prospect of having Phil actually play with his hair. It was finally going to work out, or so he thought. Unfortunately it turned out that having your hair pulled by lots of hair ties wasn’t actually pleasurable at all.

He was almost ready to give up, when he remembered how much Phil liked his hobbit hair. And while Dan wasn’t particularly happy about the fact that he had to not straighten his hair, he might finally get his wish. So he took a shower. Let his hair dry. And, after looking sadly at his straighteners, he left his room and wandered into the lounge, where Phil was luckily reading a book on the couch. Dan took his usual place, snuggling into the pillows and laying his head in Phil’s lap, trying to act normal. His intentions might not be that obvious, but he didn’t need Phil to get suspicious. 

“Nice hobbit hair,” Phil said as he poked one curl, but after that he just went back to his book.

So Dan waited. And he waited. And he waited but Phil just immersed himself in his book and seemed to not care that Dan actually sacrificed so much just to get him to pet his goddamn hair. It took another five minutes for Dan to finally snap. He sat up and threw his phone on one of the pillows next to him.

“I give up! You used to freak out every time you saw me with those stupid curls but now you just don’t care! What else do I have to do to get you to pet my bloody hair?!”

Phil marked his page and put the book down. 

“What on earth do you mean?”

“I mean the wet hair! And the glitter! And the pancake batter! And the fucking chewing gum, though this one was an accident. Even the hair ties challenge, I would have never agreed to do something like that otherwise. I’ve been trying to get you to play with my hair for months now, but you just don’t care! I didn’t think it would be this hard! And I’m just tired.” Dan slumped against the sofa and covered his eyes with his forearm. 

“Did you seriously go to so much trouble just to get me to pet your hair, but you didn’t think about something as simple as  _ asking _ for it? You know it would have solved the problem before it became a problem, right?”

“I just.. How was I supposed to ask? ‘Hey, do you maybe wanna play with my hair because I suddenly developed an urge to have my hair played with?’ Yeah, sure, because that sounds completely normal.”

“Well, you could have said ‘Hey, could you maybe play with my hair? It’s just something I’ve been wanting for a while.’ And you know the best thing? I would have said ‘Sure, no problem Dan, it’s not a big deal. I actually like playing with people’s hair, as you may have noticed when I was obsessed with playing with your hobbit hair a couple of years ago. I just didn’t think you liked it, with how you seemed to always shy away from it.’ Does that sound like such a horrible answer?” Phil raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“Well… No… But that doesn’t make asking for it any less weird…”

“Oh for god’s sake, just come here,” Phil said impatiently, patting his lap. Dan obediently lay down, putting his head in Phil’s lap, his cheeks still slightly pink. “You know, next time when something like this happens, just talk to me, instead of doing something stupid or ridiculous,” Phil said as he started to play with Dan’s curls. He nodded reluctantly and closed his eyes, choosing to just enjoy it and leave the inevitable overthinking for later. 

An hour later Phil closed his book, having reached the end, and looked down at Dan peacefully sleeping in his lap, smiling lightly. ‘ _ That silly boy _ ’, he thought with a grin, dragging both hands though the hair beneath his fingers.


End file.
